Mari and Lily
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: AU as Edith went to live with Micheal when she got pregnant and he never went to Germany.
1. Chapter 1

(this story has mentions of abuse and alcoholism. If you don't like don't read. Thank you!)

The middle aged man walked through the village purposefully as he thought about the two children that needed a home. He knew his trip was a long shot. He knew there was a possibility that the family would not want the two children. Most families of their rank wouldn't want the children. Not after hearing their history.

Once he got on the driveway and walked towards the large estate he tried to once again think of the best way to explain to the family the situation. Would they even believe him? He really hoped so especially with the pictures he carried in his briefcase. If only he could give this family better news. But alas what is done is done and the most important thing was to find the two children a home.

Once the man reached the large front door of the estate he readied himself for difficult visit. He knocked steadily as he took another deep breath. He was nervous but those children were relying on him to help them. And their mother. Well he hoped the separation would straighten her out.

A tall stern looking man opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked in a low baritone voice.

The visitor tilted his head in a greeting before speaking. "I need to speak with Lord and Lady Grantham." he announced. "My name is William Brown. I'm with family services."

The stern looking man raised an eyebrow. "Have you an appointment?" he asked unsure what a man of his profession would need with his employers.

Mr. Brown held the briefcase tightly. "No. I am here about their daughter. A Lady Edith Crawley." he said.

The stern looking man looked wide eyed for a moment before leading the man to the parlor where the family were having their tea. He had no idea what this man had to do with Lady Edith. But knowing how much her family and honestly the staff missed her and worried about her letting the man in only seemed right.

Once inside the parlor he cleared his throat. "Your lordship and ladyship. A Mr. William Brown from family services is here to see you. He claims it is about Lady Edith." he said.

There was a collective gasp before the Earl collected himself and nodded for the man to be let in.

The younger man in the room instructed the nanny to take the children to the nursery as he and his sister-in-law were just as eager to hear what this man had to say.

Mr. Brown entered the room and stood by the couch where the family sat.

The Earl introduced his family and had the man sit in a chair across from them.

Mr. Brown gave a strained smile. "I am here today about your daughter Edith Crawley. Well more specifically about her daughters, Marigold and Lillian." he started.

Robert Crawley frowned. "I know my daughter was with child when she left but I didn't realize she had two children." he said.

Cora Crawley frowned. "Where is Edith?" she asked.

Mr. Brown nodded. "Yes. She has two daughter. Marigold is 7 while Lillian is 4. She is as of today living in a small apartment in London. Her daughters however were taken from her 2 years ago after their father died and she began drinking." he explained.

Mary furrowed her eyebrows. "You took her kids away? Why?" she asked. She had never heard of such a thing before.

Mr. Brown sighed. "Her daughters were taken from her after she was found unconscious from alcohol in an alley. Since she didn't have a stable home address or job it was decided that the children were better off in foster care. Unfortunately the foster care system is not very good as all of the families the girls were placed in were not kind to them." he said to the shell shocked family.

Cora let out a sob while Robert put an arm around her shoulders to try and calm her down although he also shook.

Tom frowned. "How do we know you're telling us the truth? That doesn't sound like Edith at all." he said truthfully. He hated to see his family upset and if it was all a cruel he would put a stop to it.

Mr. Brown opened his briefcase and handed Tom three photos.

Tom held the photos in his hand and sagged as he saw that it was the truth. He handed them to Mary who gasped. One photo showed a homely looking woman that was without a doubt her sister. While one photo showed a picture of a small girl with Edith's face and the other photo was of a smaller girl with Edith's hair. There was no mistaking who those people were. Mary handed the photos back to Mr. Brown. She knew her parents would not take the photos well at all.

Mr. Brown took them and put them back in his briefcase. "The reason I am here is because the girls need a more permanent home. Their mother is not allowed to have them until she has a stable home and income. I was hoping you would take the girls in." he said hopefully.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Mary frowned at Mr. Brown. Why on earth would he assume they would possibly not want the girls? Was something wrong with them? "Mr. Brown why wouldn't my parents want to take the girls in?" she asked.

Mr. Brown took a deep breath. "I'm not allowed to tell you their full history as that is kept confidential until they are of age. But I can tell you a few things. First of all they are bastards. Their parents never married as he was already married. Secondly Marigold has behavior issues. She likes to steal things. Usually only food but she has been known to take money from foster parents as well as expensive items. She is an aggressive child and is very defensive most of the time. She has been in several fights that have landed either her or the one she was fighting with in the hospital with broken bones or in need of stitches. Now she is very protective of her sister and she doesn't care who you are she will hurt you if she thinks her sister is in any sort of danger. Now Lillian is quite the opposite although she will steal food and is very protective of her sister she is a very quite and well behaved child. Now she is developmentally delayed. She has not been fully potty trained and often demands to be picked up. She acts more like a baby than a 4 year old most of the time. The girls are not easy to take care of and are often sent away shortly after arriving in a new home." he explained.

Robert stared in disbelief at this man. Surely his granddaughters weren't as bad as he made them out to be. His daughters had all been fairly well behaved at that age. He was sure this man was simply exaggerated. "Of course we'll take our granddaughters. Where are they?" he asked as he looked around the man as if two little girls would pop out from behind him.

Mr. Brown nodded. He wouldn't argue with the man. He knew the girls needed a home and trying to fight with people that wanted them was not the best of ideas. "The girls are in London in a group home. I can bring them in tomorrow afternoon. Now their mother can only see them during supervised visits. These take place on Saturdays for a few hours. No more than three." he said.

Cora looked at the man with a frown on her face. "Why so little time? She's their mother."

Mr. Brown sighed. "Because of the delicacy of the situation we do not feel that it's good for the girls to spend a lot of time with her. Also their behavior gets worse after she visits with them." he explained.

Cora frowned but said no more. What on earth had happened to create such a situation? What caused her daughter to drink to the point of losing her children?

"As Edith's family shouldn't we know the whole situation?" Mary asked. She wanted to know what had happened.

Mr. Brown sighed. "I can tell you some things. But only what initially caused the girls to be taken. But nothing about the homes they were placed in. Edith was found unconscious from alcohol while the girls sat in an alley waiting for her to get them something to eat. Both of the girls had bruises and were malnourished. Edith told the police that the father was dead and that he abused her and the girls. While she may not have abused them she did neglect them. That is why they were taken." he explained.

The family looked shocked and upset. They couldn't believe Edith had gotten herself into such a situation. But the question on every ones mind was why hadn't Edith come to them for help?

Robert composed himself. "We will take them." he said.

Mr. Brown nodded and handed Robert several papers to sign. After the papers were signed he took his leave and headed back to London to get the girls ready.

After he left Cora curled into Robert's chest and sobbed. She couldn't believe her baby had gone through so much. She couldn't believe her baby's babies had gone through so much at such a young age!

Robert held onto her and tried to console her although he himself was shaken from the news. Some man had hurt he darling little girl! He couldn't believe anyone would have the gall to do that.

Mary and Tom looked at each other before they left the room and began to instruct the staff on preparing two rooms for the girls.

While Mary told Anna about the new additions Tom went to Sybbie's room. He knew that both of the kids would be there as that was where they always went. He sat on the bed beside Sybbie and George as they read a book together.

"George, Sybbie do you remember your Aunt Edith?" he asked the cousin duo.

Sybbie nodded while George frowned. "I remember her. Didn't she run away years ago?" she asked.

George frowned. "Is that mummy's sister that she doesn't like to talk about?" he asked. He was just a baby when she left so he wouldn't remember her.

Tom nodded. "You're both right. Well you see her little girls will be coming to live with us. Ok? Now they've had a rough time of it so you'll have to disregard things they might say or do. Ok?" he asked unsure how much they should be told.

George grinned. "How old are they?" he asked. He liked the idea of having new cousins to play with.

Tom smiled. "Marigold is 7 while Lillian is 4."

Sybbie smiled. "You want us to help them don't you?" she asked.

Tom smiled at his little girl. She was so much like her mother. "Yes love. I would appreciate it if you both help them while they live with us and to be their guides. They've never lived in a house like this and don't know the rules. You are their older cousins after all." he told them.

Sybbie nodded in understanding.

George puffed out his chest dramatically. "I'll protect them Uncle Tom. They are girls after all and they'll need a man to protect them." he stated matter-of-factly.

Tom chuckled and ruffled the 9 year old's blonde hair.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mr. Brown sat in a train compartment with two small girls. The elder of the two glared at the man while her little sister sat on her lap sucking her thumb.

Mr. Brown sighed. He wasn't sure how long the Crawley family would keep the two girls especially with their behavior problems. "Now girls." he started. "As I've already explained to you your grandparents will be taking you in. Now I'm sure that they will take good care of you but I must warn you about their kind. You see they are rich much like a few of your foster families have been. So they will not tolerate your disrespect or your thievery." he said keeping eye contact with Marigold.

Marigold shrugged. "Then I guess we'll be seeing you soon." She said.

Mr. Brown sighed. "The thing is Marigold. This is your last chance. If this doesn't work out then you both will be sent to a workhouse or an orphanage. You will probably be separated." he explained. He didn't like it but facts were facts. Not many people wanted both of the girls but when they were separated they both threw tantrums.

Marigold looked at her sister concerned before glaring at Mr. Brown. "You can't do that! You can't send us to an orphanage or a workhouse! You promised!" she yelled. She was terrified of orphanages as her mother would never get a chance to keep them and workhouses scared her. There had to be a way to keep them together while not being sent away. But what?

Lillian looked up at her sister afraid. She hated when people yelled. It usually meant someone was about to hit her or her sister. She hated when her big sister was hurt or upset. So since Marigold was angry about their newest placement or new possible placement then she wouldn't be happy either. She whimper against her sister as she snuggled up to her sister as much as she could.

Marigold looked down at her sister and sighed. She hadn't meant to frighten her sister. But she couldn't help it. The man was going to break his promise. A promise he made them two years ago.

Mr. Brown nodded. "I understand that Marigold. And I do not wish you to be separated or sent away. But your behavior bothers people. And Lillian's behavior is worrisome to many people. Just try not to mess this up ok?" he asked her.

Marigold glared at him but nodded anyways. She wouldn't make any promises and she wouldn't change her behavior for anyone.

Lillian looked up at Mr. Brown and took her thumb out of her mouth. "Mummy?" she asked quietly.

Mr. Brown sighed. "I couldn't get a hold of her last night or this morning. But once I return to London I will find her and let her know where you are. Hopefully you'll see her this weekend." he said.

Marigold snorted. "She's probably passed out drunk somewhere." She said derisively. While she loved her mother she couldn't help but feel anger and resentment towards the woman that all but abandoned her children.

Mr. Brown sighed. "Don't be crass Marigold. Give your mother a little bit of credit. She could be looking for a job." he said. Although he very much doubted that she was anywhere sober. He just wished she would either get help or get her life together. Then maybe Marigold and Lillian could have a home to go to.

The rest of the train ride was in silence. Marigold watched the scenery with a glare forever etched in her pale face. While Lillian sat on her lap with her thumb in her mouth. She cry softly as she thought of her mother. All she wanted was for her mother to live and care for her. But Lillian couldn't remember a time when she had. If she ever had. Mr. Brown watched the girls in silence. He hated when he had to take the girls to another place. But trying to make their mother seem like a good mother in their eyes was the hardest of all.

When they finally arrived at the station the girls were drifting off to sleep. But at the stop of the train they perked up and watched the people outside as Mr. Brown got out of the compartment. He then helped the girls done and grabbed their one suitcase as well as his suitcase with their file in it.

Lillian refused to walk so Marigold picked her up and help the slight child in her arms. Mr. Brown shook his head at the behavior. He only hoped their grandparents didn't cast them out for it.

A young man walked up to them and introduced himself as the Earl of Grantham's chauffeur. Mr. Brown nodded and led the girls behind the chauffeur as he took their case and lead them to the car.

Marigold snickered at the chauffeur. She whispered in her sister's ear. "They must be the lazy rich kind." Lillian giggled at the remark.

Mr. Brown ignored them as he helped them into the car and rode with them.

Marigold snorted as they went through the village. "They're so rich they couldn't even meet us at the station. Go figure." she said rudely.

The chauffeur stiffened at that statement. His employers were good people and the fact that their own grandchild spoke so rudely of them didn't bode well with him at all.

Mr. Brown sighed. "I'm sure they have their reasons. Now please remember to behave." he nearly pleaded with them.

Marigold shrugged as she held onto her sister.

Within moments they traveled up the drive towards the biggest house the girls had ever seen. Lillian looked in awe at their new house. "Castle?" she asked as she leaned out the window.

The chauffeur chuckled. "No my lady. It's Downton Abbey. Your new home." he said rather dramatically as they reached the front.

As the girls and Mr. Brown got out of the car they noticed the long line of people in front of the Abbey.

Marigold quickly picked up her little sister. She was wary around unknown people. And there were so many of them she wanted to make sure her sister was comfortable.

Lillian looked in awe at all of the nicely dressed people. She looked down at her old beige colored dress and dirty shoes and whined.

Marigold held her closer to her. She had also noticed the beautiful clothing the others wore. Especially when compared to her dark green tattered dress and her soleless shoes.

She knew her hair was a mess as they didn't have any way to wash themselves at the group home. So both of them had a messy braid down their backs.

Mr. Brown led them to an older couple in the middle of the line. "Lord and Lady Grantham let me introduce your grandchildren to you. Marigold and Lillian Gregson. Marigold, Lillian. These are your grandparents." he introduced.

Lillian simply stared blankly at them with her thumb in her mouth while Marigold raised an eyebrow. "Lord and Lady of what?" she asked distastefully although she was curious as to their titles.

Mr. Brown groaned internally as he handed Robert the file and took his leave.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Cora watched as her granddaughters walked towards them with a smile on her face. She had stayed up half the night in excitement for such an important meeting. But once the girls were close enough for their appearances to be noticed her smile faltered. She had thought the girls were 7 and 4 but they couldn't be any taller than a 5 and 2 year old. They were awfully skinny as well. Cora could practically see the bones in the body. Surely they've been fed. But at the sight of their slight frames under their baggy dresses she could tell that they were not fed properly if at all.

When Cora heard little Marigold ask what they were the Lord and Lady of at first she thought it was cute until she realized the tone of voice and the expression on the child's face. So she straighten up and smiled kindly at the two children.

"Well my dear. I am the Countess of Grantham while my husband, your grandfather, is the Earl of Grantham. So we are a Lord and a lady." Cora explained.

Marigold simply nodded once in understanding.

Cora turned to Robert to start the introductions. "This is your grandfather." she said as she smiled at the girls.

Once again Lillian simply sucked her thumb and Marigold stayed silent.

Cora sighed inwardly wondering what they had gotten themselves into. "Beside me is your Aunt Mary and her son George." she said.

Mary smiled at the tiny Edith lookalikes before her.

George grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm George your cousin. I can show you all the best places to play." he said excited to meet his cousins.

Marigold snickered at his outstretched hand. "You do realize that we are not deaf right?" she asked sarcastically.

George blushed in embarrassment as he put his arm back down. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her niece. She could see herself in the sarcastic little girl. "George is simply being kind Marigold." she scolded her.

Marigold glared up at her and Lillian copied her sister. "Hey!" she yelled at her niece. She didn't like it when adults got onto her sister for no reason.

Mary simply looked down at the children as she began to worry about the whole arrangement.

Cora cleared her throat and led the two girls over to the tall man and girl beside Robert. "Now this is your Uncle Tom and his daughter Sybbie." she said.

Tom smiled at the girls and leaned down to be at just their height. "Hello Marigold and Lillian. I'm so pleased to have you living with us." he said kindly.

Marigold gasped and kicked Tom hard in the shins. She hadn't meet very many good men in her life and the only men that ever said that they were pleased to have them were the worst kind of men.

Everyone gasped at the reaction while Lillian started to whimper in fright.

Robert spoke for the first time. "Marigold Gregson! That is no way to treat your Uncle. Apologize immediately!" he ordered her.

Edith glared at her grandfather and squeezed her sister tightly before looking back at Tom and with a growl she apologized to him.

Tom nodded unsure what to say or do about the situation.

Lillian started to cry as her sister squeezed her tightly.

Sybbie went over to her little cousin and started to rub Lillian's back gently. "It's alright Lillian." she said softly. She looked at Marigold sternly. "You're hurting her." She said.

Marigold glared at her cousin before nodding and putting Lillian on the ground. She simply nodded at the girl before smirking as she remembered the girl's name. "Sybbie? What are you? 4?" she asked.

Sybbie glared at her cousin. "My name is Sybil after my deceased mother so they call me Sybbie." she explained.

Lillian ignored her sister's rudeness and stuck her hand out to her cousin. "Lily." she said as an introduction.

Sybbie smiled at the little girl and shook her hand. "Hello Lily." she said with a smile that Lily returned.

Cora smiled and led away from the family. "Beside George and Sybbie are some of our servants. Beside George are Mrs. Carson and Anna. While beside Sybbie are Mr. Carson and Bates." She introduced. Each servant in turn either curtsied or bowed.

Marigold snorted but otherwise kept quiet while Lillian giggled at the display.

Sybbie walked over to her cousins. "You can call our grandfather Donk. We all do." she said with a grin towards Robert who simply chuckled back.

Marigold let out a small giggle while Lillian giggled and held onto Marigold's hand.

Robert smiled at the two small girls. He was already fond of the children but their behavior and appearance bothered him greatly. He wasn't sure what to think of the girls or even of Edith. What kind of mother left her children to not be taken care of properly? He supposed he would find out what his daughter was like when she came to see the girls.

Cora smiled. "Now why don't I show you both your rooms and we can get you both cleaned up and dressed." she said. She looked at the chauffeur who had one suitcase in his hand and frowned looking at the girls. "Where are all of your things?" she asked. Surely they had more than that.

Marigold pointed towards the chauffeur. "He has it. We only have the one case." she answered unperturbed by their lack of belongings.

Their family however was shocked and disturbed by the fact that they had so little in the way of belongings.

Cora nodded. "Anna will take your case then and show you to your rooms. Sybbie go up with your cousins please." she said.

Sybbie nodded and along with Anna they led the two girls to two separate rooms.

Sybbie pointed to the one to the right. "This one is yours Marigold and the one beside it belongs to Lily." she said.

Marigold pushed her cousin and grabbed her suitcase. She looked into the two rooms and pulled Lillian into the smallest of the two.

Sybbie followed them confused. "This is only Lily's room." she said.

Marigold shrugged. "We share a room. Always." She said.

Sybbie was unsure of what to do but dismissed Anna anyways and went to help her cousins unpack. "We have new clothes for you both but we'll need to get you both some new ones as the ones we picked out might be too big." she explained.

Marigold shook her head. "We don't need charity." she said.

Sybbie simply stood there and waited for someone to come and help the girls get ready as she was unsure of what to do or say.

Lillian took out a small picture from inside the case and showed it to Sybbie. "Mummy." she said showing her the picture of Edith.

Sybbie smiled as she looked at the picture. She could remember her Aunt Edith although not very well. But seeing the picture did bring back memories of her aunt. "She's very pretty." she said to which Lillian nodded her head enthusiastically.

Marigold snorted. "Mummy is a drunk. She's no longer pretty. It she ever was." she said rudely.

They heard a throat clear and turned to see their Aunt Mary and their grandmother with several items of clothing.

"Whose not very pretty?" Cora asked the girls having overheard the very last part of Marigold's sentence.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Marigold turned to face her grandmother. "My mummy. Sybbie said she was pretty but that's an old picture." she said pointing towards the picture in Lillian's hand.

Cora frowned and took the picture from her youngest grandchild. "Don't be rude Marigold. Your mother is pretty. I remember when this was taken. It was only a year before she left. Have you any other photographs of her?" she asked the girls.

Marigold snorted. "We didn't have the money to get them done and even if we did she would've used it to drink herself to death." she said.

Cora looked shocked at her granddaughter. Surely it wasn't that bad. Surely her daughter would spend what little they had on alcohol. But when she looked at the little girls before her she couldn't help but believe the worst of her daughter.

Mary quickly intervened although she would have a talk later with Marigold. "Now we are going to get you both ready for the day. We'll go shopping tomorrow but for now you both need a bath and we have some of Sybbie's old things for you to wear." she said before leading Lillian to the tub for a bath.

Lillian reached for Marigold who was being taken by Cora to the other room to get bathed.

Mary dismissed Sybbie and began to undress the little girl. She gasped at the bruises and scars that covered the child's body. Who would do that to a child? She wondered as she picked Lillian up to place her in the tub.

Lillian started to squirm and whimper as Mary went to place her in the full tub. She didn't like water and was terrified of baths.

Mary was unsure as to what her problem was so she placed her in the tub only for Lillian to scream in terror. She tried to climb out of the tub but was far too hysterical to achieve her goal.

Just them Marigold ran into the room with only a towel covering her body. She scooped Lillian up and held her tightly to her. She glared at her aunt. "How hot was the water?" she asked coldly.

Mary frowned. "Its not hot at all. Its warm see." she said dipping a piece of cloth into the water and putting it on Marigold's wrist.

Marigold nodded and kept a hold of her sister. "She's afraid of water. The family we had before the group home would hold her under hot water until she couldn't breath." she explained before slipping out of the towel and climbing into the tub with Lillian. "She only takes baths with me." she said.

Cora held back the sob that threatened to tear from her throat. How on earth could someone try to drown a child? Why? She wondered. She felt sick to her stomach and vowed right then to protect and care for the two little girls in the tub.

Mary felt anger towards those monsters. How dare they try to kill her niece! If she knew where they lived well they would no longer be among the living. Maybe she could devise a plan to ruin their reputation.

Mary could see that her mother was on the verge of a break down so she sent her mother from the room and began to wash the two girls up.

Marigold had many bruises and scars on her body as well but the ones that made her go red with rage were the ones on her legs and lower half. Surely no one dared to touch or hurt her there. Unfortunately the marks said otherwise.

Mary quickly washed them and helped them from the tub where she dried them off and dressed them in some of Sybbie's old clothes. She placed little slippers on the girls feet to keep them from getting cold as they didn't have any shoes for them to wear and she wasn't about to make them wear their old ones. Then Mary dried and brushed their long reddish blonde hair and put them in two braids each down their backs.

Finally they were cleaned and dressed and Mary took the girls to Sybbie's room to play with their cousins until supper time.

Mary went to the parlor where the rest of the adults were and sat down beside Cora on the sofa.

Cora looked over at her daughter. "Are they alright Mary? Is Lillian?" she asked worried. She could still hear Marigold tell them about the water and Lillian's screams. She wasn't sure if she would ever get those sounds and words out of her head.

Mary sighed and nodded. "Lillian was fine with Marigold holding her. She whimpered but didn't scream anymore. They are both clean and dressed. I told them we would take them shopping tomorrow and I put slippers on them since we have no shoes to fit them here and theirs are awful." she explained.

Cora nodded and sighed with her head in her hands. "When Marigold said that I I just couldn't handle it." she said lifting her head up. "What kind of person could hold a child really a babe under water until they no longer breathe?" she asked as her eyes watered with the image of a little Lillian not breathing.

Robert looked sharply at his wife and daughter. "Is that why Cora left? Someone tried to kill my granddaughter?!" he asked furious.

Mary nodded. "I doubt that's all that happened though. They are both covered in bruises and scars and Marigold has marks in certain areas that I know she couldn't have gotten through clumsiness or playing roughly." she said.

Cora and Robert turned green. If what Mary had said was correct than some monster had hurt their little granddaughter in ways no child should ever be hurt.

Tom looked at the door in rage. "Do we know who it was that hurt the girls?" he asked. All he wanted to do was give those monsters a piece of his mind.

Cora shook her head. "No. And we will not stoop to their level. Instead we will help those two little girls. We will show them love and protection." she said.

They all nodded in reluctant agreement although Mary still planned on ruining their reputations.

Tom looked around at his family. "Does Edith know?" he asked.

Robert looked over at Tom. "I hope not. But who knows." he said with a sigh.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

While the family talked about the girls Mr. Brown walked into the third pub that day. He had checked Edith's usual haunts first and when he couldn't find her he figured she would be at one of the pubs. And just as he expected her saw a woman slumped against the bar with a bottle in her hand. Her reddish blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was anything but clean.

Mr. Brown sat down beside her and took the bottle from her hand.

Edith shot up and went to slap the their before realizing who was sitting beside her. She sighed and faced forward. "What do you want?" she asked.

Mr. Brown quirked an eyebrow. "I checked your flat yesterday but I was told that you no longer live there." he said.

Edith shrugged. "I didn't pay the rent so they kicked me out. I'll visit the girls on Saturday and tell them so you don't have to." she said.

Mr. Brown sighed. "You know that you have to have a stable home in order to ever get them back. And you know where to go if you need help. Now the reason I came looking for you is because I have once again moved your daughters." he said.

Edith rolled her eyes. "Now what did Marigold do?" she asked frustrated.

Mr. Brown frowned. He couldn't stand it when Edith blamed the girls for their different placements. Didn't she realize yet that they needed her to be a mother to them? "Marigold was in another fight and Lillian acted like a baby again. But that's not the point. The point is they have once again been moved. They now live with your parents at Downton Abbey." he said.

Edith gasped. "What?! No! They can't live there! Now they'll know everything. How could you send them to those people?!" She had hoped that she could hide from her family. She knew her parents could've helped her before but by the time she needed them she was in far to deep.

Mr. Brown sighed. "It was either that or an orphanage or workhouse. No one else wants the girls. Now if you want to see the girls then this Saturday at 2 p.m. for a few hours you may visit them. But this time don't see them drunk and find yourself a job." he said before leaving her to think about what he had said.

Edith sat there at the bar for hours. She couldn't believe that her daughters were now in the hands of her family. She doubted they would take Marigold's behavior or Lillian's behavior very well at all. And to top it all off they now knew how screwed up her life had become.

She drank until she could no longer think about the whole situation and when she was kicked out of the pub she wandered into a nearby alley for the night.

If only she hadn't believed Micheal when he had promised her a good and lovely life.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

While Mr. Brown spoke to Edith Marigold and Lillian stood in Sybbie's room while George and Sybbie sat on the bed.

George wasn't sure what to do. To be honest Marigold scared him. She had been rude to him and had kicked his uncle for no reason. He wasn't sure if she would hurt him either. So he sat on the bed wondering what to do.

Sybbie walked over to her two youngest cousins and smiled. "What do you guys want to do?" she asked them.

Marigold glared at her. "Nothing with you." she said.

Lillian frowned and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She tugged on Marigold's dress only to be swatted at. She really did want to play but if her sister didn't want to then she wouldn't either. She always did everything with Marigold.

Sybbie rolled her eyes at Marigold before smiling down at Lillian. "Do you like to play with dolls?" she asked the little girl.

Lillian gasped and grinned from ear to ear. She took her thumb out of her mouth and held her arms up to Sybbie to be picked up.

Sybbie smiled as she picked up the strangely light little girl. She had thought her cousin would be much heavier than she was. She thought it was odd that the child weighed so little. Did that mean she was sick? Or didn't she eat very much? Sybbie wasn't sure but she carried her littlest cousin to her bed and put her down beside George before putting an armful of dolls onto the bed. "Pick whichever doll you like best." she said.

Lillian gasped. "Really? No hit?" she asked. She had never been allowed to play with other kids toys. Usually whenever she even so much as touched a doll she would get slapped. She eyed the dolls nervously. What if Sybbie hit her? Was it a trick? She hoped not.

Sybbie frowned. Hit? Why would she hit her? "Of course you can. You can play with any of the ones you like. I said that. And of course you won't get hit. Why would I hit you?" she asked.

Lillian looked up at her cousin anxiously as her thumb once again slid into her mouth. She stated at her cousin cautiously before reaching for a doll with red hair and a green dress. She slowly brought the doll to her chest and waited.

Sybbie frowned and reached for a doll only for Lillian to cringe. She didn't understand why her little cousin was so afraid. Was she afraid of her? She remembered how her papa told her that her cousins hadn't had the best life. Is that what he meant? Had her cousins been hurt? Had they been abused? Sybbie gasped inwardly at the thought. Surely not! "It's ok Lily. Let's play." she said with a soft smile.

George looked over at Marigold before running to his room. He returned a moment later with several of his toy soldiers. He climbed back onto the bed and grinned at his cousins. "You can be the princesses. I'll be the brave knights that save you." he said.

Sybbie rolled her eyes while Lillian giggled with her thumb out of her mouth. "Yeah!" she said excitedly.

As they played Marigold watched them with jealous eyes. She couldn't believe her sister had chosen them over her. It had always been them against the world. But then why did Lillian agree to play with them? She could feel herself become filled with rage. But it didn't worry her. Yes this was their last chance but rage was something she could handle. Rage was often all Marigold had. So as Lillian giggled and played with their cousins Marigold grabbed the doll from her hands and threw it across the room. She grinned as the doll cracked against the wall and floor.

Lillian looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her sister would do such a thing.

Sybbie gathered Lillian into her arms while she glared at Marigold. "Was that really necessary?" she asked coldly.

George hopped off the bed and picked up the doll. He smoothed out the hair and clothes before giving it to Lillian with a smile. "See she's just a little cracked. She's stronger than that." he said.

Lillian nodded as she held the doll close to her. She couldn't believe her sister had chosen to break their cousin's doll. Didn't she remember what happened to littles girls who broke things?

She didn't have long to think about it when her Aunt Mary entered the room. "Is everything alright up here?" she asked as she looked around at the four children.

Before the others to say a word Lillian squirmed off of the bed and walked over to her aunt with the doll still in her arms. "Beat me!" she exclaimed. She didn't want her big sister to be beaten because of a doll she was playing with.

Mary looked down at the child in alarm. Why on earth would a child asked to be beaten? She shook her head of the thought and leaned down to be at her height. She took the doll and examined the cracked face. "What happened Lillian?" she asked.

Lillian started to scream and cry. "No hurt Mari! She no mean!" she cried out.

Mary looked up to see each child's face and combined with what her niece was crying out she put the pieces together. She knew her niece needed to be punished but she would wait until Lillian was no longer in the room to talk to her about it. She scooped Lillian up into her arms hushing her gently.

Lillian stiffened in her arms while Marigold gasped and ran to her aunt. She started to hit and kick her aunt to which Mary walked away and said firmly. "I promise that I will not harm Lillian. Ok? I'm simply going to take her downstairs for supper. I expect you each there in a few minutes. Ok?" she asked.

The children all nodded and watched as Mary carried Lillian downstairs.

Mary hoped the rest of the day would go by smoothly.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Mary took Lillian into the living room and sat down with her beside Cora. Lillian sat quietly on her aunt's lap while she sucked her thumb and held onto the doll.

Cora turned towards her granddaughter and smiled at her. "Do you have a dolly Lillian?" she asked the child.

Lillian looked up at her grandmother with her thumb still in her mouth and the corners of her lips slightly upturned. She nodded her head before lifting the doll up so that Cora could see it.

Cora smiled and smoothed down the doll's hair. "She's very pretty. Does she have a name love?" she asked her.

Lillian frowned. She had never had a doll before so the idea of naming it hadn't occurred to her. So maybe if she named it she could really keep it. She looked at the doll's face and took her thumb out of her mouth. She pointed to the cracks on the doll and looked up at Cora. "Edith. Like mummy." she said.

Cora gave a strained smile as she nodded at her littlest granddaughter. "What a lovely name dear. Did you know your mummy used to play with dolls?" she asked.

Lillian looked wide eyed at her grandmother. She had never seen her mummy play even with a dolly. Surely her grandmother was confused. Her mummy didn't play. "Really?" she asked.

Cora chuckled at the child's expression. She looked so much like her mother in that moment. "Yes dear. She really did. Does she play with you when you see her?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lillian shook her head. "Mummy no stay. She's got no time to pay with us." she said honestly. It didn't bother her very much as she was used to it. Isn't that what all mummy's did? She was sure it was.

Cora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every time one of the girls spoke of their mother and their lives she grew frustrated and rather disturbed at her daughter's behavior. She was a Countess and yet she had always found time to play with her daughters. She even played with her grandchildren! She opened her eyes to see her granddaughter looking up at her with her thumb in her mouth and an apprehensive look in her eyes. Cora sighed and plastered a smile on her face. "Well this weekend when she comes I'll make sure she plays with you. Ok?" she asked her.

Lillian grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She liked the older woman and if she could get her mummy to play with her then she would like her even more.

Cora smiled at the child.

Robert watched the exchange with a smile on his face. It was like stepping back in time and watching his beautiful wife and little girl. He had always loved watching Cora and his girls together. She was such a wonderful mother to them. It always amazed him just how good she was with them. They had been the luckiest kids in the world with a mother like her. And their grandchildren were the luckiest now. As he watched his youngest granddaughter he knew that sweet little Lillian and Marigold were the luckiest children in the world.

As he contemplated on his family the dinner bell rang.

Lillian jumped in her aunt's lap and once again placed her thumb in her mouth as she looked around wide eyed in fear. Did they ring a bell when the children got beat?

Mary stood up with her in her arms and bounced her gently to calm her down. She could tell that the child was close to tears at the sound of the bell. "That bell love simply tells us when to get ready for dinner. That's all." she explained softly.

Lillian frowned and took her thumb from her mouth. "Why?" she asked.

Mary smiled. "So that we can get ready to eat."

Lillian furrowed her brows together. "That silly." she said to which the adults chuckled.

Mary carried her to her room and placed her on the bed before ringing for Anna to help her change. She figured since the child was so young that there wasn't any harm in having her there with her. "Lillian dear. You and the other children do not have to change for dinner until you're a bit older. Usually children eat in the nursery but tonight is a special night." She said with a smile.

Lillian nodded but frowned at her aunt. "No marks." she said as she pointed to her aunt's bare skin.

Mary frowned. "Of course not love."

Lillian frowned. "Married?" she asked.

Mary shook her head. "My husband. Your Uncle Matthew died." she said unsure what marriage had to do with marked skin.

Lillian nodded in understanding. "Mummy no marks either. Since daddy died." she said. She couldn't remember her father but she could remember her mother's beaten skin.

Mary took a sharp intake of breath. Had Edith been abused by Gregson? Why hadn't she come to them? Mary would've held the man down while Robert and Tom beat him for hurting her sister. "Not all daddy's hurt mummy's or children. Only the bad ones." she said.

Lillian nodded in understanding. "Mari and me had lots or bad daddys." she said blandly.

Mary bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming in anger. She vowed to never allow anyone to ever lay a hand on her little niece again.

Once she was ready she scooped the little girl up in her arms before going into the dining room to see her family already seated and ready to be served.

Marigold had her usual glare on her face while George and Sybbie looked apprehensive of their cousin. They both grinned at Lillian earning them each a smile from the small child.

After each person was served the family began to eat but Sybbie noticed something odd. Her new cousins weren't eating. Were they not hungry? "Lily, Marigold? Why are you not eating?" she asked them.

Marigold glared at the girl. "We haven't been given permission." she said.

Sybbie frowned. "Why would you need permission to eat?" she asked confused.

Marigold glared harder at the older girl. "Are you hoping we get punished?" she asked angrily.

Lillian frowned at the older girl. She liked Sybbie. She played with her and gave her a dolly. Surely she didn't want her to be hurt.

Cora sighed at the conversation. Each time the children spoke she felt as if another piece of her soul were ripped apart. Beaten for eating? How absurd! "You may eat girls. Here you do not need permission to begin eating. Ok?" she asked the astonished girls.

They simply nodded their heads before digging in. Unfortunately Marigold hardly swallowed while Lillian used her hands.

Mary went to help Lillian before stopping. Would the child think she was trying to take her food if she tried to help her? And what would one more forkless day do to the child? She decided instead to watched as they ate.

Marigold shoved food in her pockets as well as a spoon when she thought no one was watching. It course Mary and Cora saw her and decided to pull her aside after dinner. Was she truly afraid that she was eating her last meal?

George ate his dinner silently. When Lily had yelled for Marigold not to be beaten he was astonished. Surly adults didn't children. Did they? He wasn't sure how he could protect his cousins if they had already been hurt. Does that make him a bad cousin? Or a bad man? He wasn't sure. But he knew his Uncle Tom would know.

(this is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


	9. Author's Note

I wanted to do this author's note to address some issues. It was brought to my attention that I have made it sound as if I hate Edith. First of all I adore her. She is such a strong, brave, and wonderful woman. This story while it seems like she has changed drastically, and for the time being she has, is not a bash Edith story. Oftentimes when a person is in an abusive relationship for a while they will turn to alcohol or drugs to help them through it. To survive. This is what has happened initially. While I cannot go into detail as of yet as to the whole situation as I will be exploring Edith's story later on I can tell you that Edith has been dealt a very hard set of cards and has had to turn to alcohol to help her survive. She will be redeemed later on. I promise you that. Just please keep in mind that not everything is as it seems and alcohol can cause a person to do things they normally would not.

Thank you so much Leonie1988 for bringing this to my attention. I really appreciate it. In middle school I had a teacher who would always say that for every one person that asked a question there were 5 thinking the same thing. So thank you again to bringing it to my attention. If anyone has any other questions or concerns please let me know!

Thank you to everyone who reads my stories I really do appreciate it. I watch the traffic stats and do little dances in my head:) Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all3


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After supper Mary took Sybbie aside and asked her to take Lily upstairs and cleaned up. Sybbie smiled at her aunt and went over to Lily. "Lily why don't we go get cleaned up then we can play before bed." She said to the little girl. Lily smiled and nodded before holding up her arms to be carried. Sybbie smiled and picked her up before carrying her up to Lily's room to clean her up.

Lily smiled when her cousin put her down on her bed. "We play now?" she asked.

Sybbie chuckled as she grabbed a cloth by the wash basin and began to wipe down Lily's face. Lily squirmed a bit but for the most part she stayed quiet and still. She liked when Sybbie was with her. She was nice to her. She just hoped her sister liked her as well.

As Sybbie took care of Lily Cora and Mary took Marigold aside. They led her to Mary's room hoping not to be disturbed. Cora and Mary sat on the bed and patted the spot between them for Marigold to join them.

Marigold rolled her eyes but sat down with a huff. She had hoped she could simply get to her room and lock herself and Lily in there for a while. Even though no one had beaten either of the girls Marigold didn't trust these rich and fancy people. She had learned over the years that the richer ones were usually the worst when it came to kids like Lily and her.

Cora gave her granddaughter a raised eyebrow and pointed to her bulging pockets. "Marigold dear what have you got in there?" she asked not wanting to Marigold to realize that she knew about the food and fork.

Marigold shrugged and looked at her grandmother with a smirk. "Lint I suppose. I'm not one to explore the pockets of the snobby." she said.

Mary bit her lip to keep from laughing at her niece's comment. Although she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the child's remark.

Cora simply sighed and shook her head. "Why then Marigold dear have you hidden food and a fork in your pockets?" she asked ignoring her granddaughter's previous comment.

Marigold paled and went to stand up to make a run for it when Mary, noticing how she began to get up, grabbed her by the waist gently but firmly and made sure she stayed in her spot. Marigold sent a glare at her aunt only to receive a raised eyebrow in return. She turned back to her grandmother and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

Cora pursed her lips and was about to call the child out on her lie when Mary spoke up instead.

"Marigold we both know that you put food inside of your pockets. We also know that you have a fork stuck in there as well. Now I'm not sure what it was like in your other homes but I can assure you that you have not eaten your last meal. In fact tomorrow Mrs. Patmore, our cook, will have more than enough food for everyone at breakfast time. Now Marigold I shall ask you again. Why do you have food and a fork inside of your pockets?" Mary asked her niece.

Marigold looked at her aunt unsure of how to continue. Should she simply tell the truth? Her aunt was a very smart person. At least she seemed to be. She figured out the food. As had her grandmother. But they hadn't touched her. They hadn't yelled at her or hit her. In fact they didn't seem that upset with her. She was confused. They seemed like nice people but if there was one thing she had learned from her few years in the system and the years before that with her parents people often hid the truth under a façade. Where these people the same? Could she risk her and her sister's safety if it turned out there were wearing masks? No of course not! She smirked at her aunt to seem as grown up and smart as possible. "I really don't know what you mean." She said.

Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew she had to be gentle with the child as she would be expecting physical or emotional pain. But for god's sake the child was infuriating!

Cora took a deep breath to keep from retorting harshly. "Marigold Gregson you have food in your pockets. And I understand that you have lived in homes that did not feed you or your sister properly. But I promise you that you will both be fed on a daily basis. You both will be taken care of properly. Now Marigold my dear please just tell us why you feel the need to lie to us about something we know and understand." She said with some pleading in her voice.

Marigold glared at her grandmother and after elbowing her aunt in the side hard enough to cause her to let go of her she stood up and slapped her grandmother in the face. "You understand nothing! You're just some rich and snooty old woman who never once cared for her own family! I hate you!" she screamed before running out of the room and towards her sister's room. She planned on running away that night. If they thought they knew and understood well why should she stay there.

When she got to Lillian's room and saw her eldest cousin and her little sister playing happily together she stopped herself from storming in and grabbing Lily. While she wasn't thrilled that her sister had once again chosen Sybbie she was glad that Lily now had someone to play with. Someone who seemed to care for her. Maybe she should leave Lily here? Maybe that way she couldn't screw up her sister's only chance at a family. Her only chance at survival.

She entered the room and went straight to Lily. "It's bedtime Lily. Get your nappy and I'll get it on you." She said. Lily nodded and went over to their suitcase and pulled out an old and frankly nasty looking nappy before laying down on the bed.

Sybbie frowned at the display confused as to why a child as old as Lily would still need a nappy. Weren't children usually toilet trained by 4? Surely Lily was toilet trained. But as she watched Marigold expertly put Lily into the nappy she began to rethink her view on her cousins. Yes Marigold was mean and nasty but she took care of her sister. Yes Lillian acted strangely like a baby rather than a toddler but she was a sweet child and she was obedient. But Sybbie vowed to help her younger cousins. They were simply children. Children that had been wronged their entire lives. But she couldn't help but wonder why her aunt had allowed such awful things to happen to her own daughters.

Once Marigold left the room Cora put a hand to her bruised cheek and let out a sob while Mary simply held her side and looked at her mother in disbelief. She couldn't get over the fact that a child had hurt not only her but her mother as well. And over a pocketful of food and a fork. But why would Marigold hit them? Is that how she handled things? Mary wanted to believe that Marigold wasn't simply demonstrating what previous adults had done to her but she couldn't deny that sad fact as she had seen the marks on both of the children. She had heard little Lillian's screams. There was no denying that abuse was all thy got and abuse was what, at least Marigold, knew how to give back.

Cora sobbed as she thought of what had just happened. Her own granddaughter had slapped her. For what? Catching her in a lie? Asking her to admit the truth? Was she simply defending her stolen food? Did she fear punishment? Did she think she had to hit first before being hit? Cora was afraid of the answers but she knew they would have to help her. And they would. Only question was how to help the children. How could they help Marigold? Lillian? She just didn't know.

(This is AU! Downton Abbey is owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! I can't apologize enough for my lack of updates. Life has seemed to feel that closing every door I thought was opened to me. But now things are looking up and I will do my best to update more frequently now. Thank!)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the women of the family left the dining room George went over to his uncle and asked him to follow him to his room. Tom nodded with a frown on his face and motioned for Robert to follow them. George needed to know how he could protect his little cousins. It didn't seem possible to protect people that were already hurt. But he had to find out.

Tom and Robert sat down on the young boy's bed as they waited for the child to tell them what he wanted to tell them.

George looked at his uncle with a frown on his face. "Uncle Tom you told Sybbie and me that we should help our little cousins. And I promised to help protect them. Since they are girls they need some extra protecting. But I don't know how to protect them when they've already been hurt." he said softly.

Tom smiled sadly at his little nephew. He really was a sweet boy. Matthew would be so proud of his son. He wasn't really sure what to tell the boy. How did you protect the wounded? He just didn't know. So he sat there silently unsure of how to help the child.

Robert looked with pride at his grandson. He really was a good boy. So thoughtful and caring. So much like Matthew. It hurt to see this side of George as it did remind Robert greatly of the boy's father. His son. He took a deep breath before beginning although the reminder of the fact that his granddaughters had been hurt was painful and made him feel inadequate.

"George when you protect a person it doesn't generally mean someone who has been hurt before. But sometimes there are people that are hurt when they are young. When they are helpless. Much like Marigold and Lillian. But they can be protected from other harms. We can watch over them and keep them from harm's way now." Robert said.

George frowned. "But Donk, they've already been hurt. How can I protect them?" he asked confused.

Robert sighed. "As much as I would love to go back in time and keep them safe from those that hurt them I cannot. But what I and you can do is keep them safe in the future. While yes they have been hurt before we can try to keep them from hurting in the future." he explained.

George frowned but nodded hesitantly. "So I can protect them from future harms?" he asked.

Tom smiled at the boy and nodded. "Exactly George. It may not erase the past but it can help them have a brighter future. You're a good and smart boy George so I know you'll do great. Just remember to be careful and don't take to heart what they say and do. Alright?" he asked.

George smiled and nodded. He was glad that he could be of help to his little cousins. He was the only man of the bunch anyways so they would need him. "I understand Uncle Tom. But I think only Marigold will be the one to say and do mean things. Lily is really sweet. Although she is a bit strange." He said thinking of his earlier encounter with the girls.

Tom and Robert nodded and sighed before leaving the boy to his thoughts. George spoke up right as they left. "When are their birthdays?" he asked.

Both men frowned. "I'm not sure George. Maybe you could ask them." Robert suggested before leaving the room with Tom.

The rest of the evening went by without any issues as everyone got ready for bed after such a long and trying day.

Marigold and Lily laid down in Lillian's bedroom curled up together. They were exhausted from all the food they had. They had done so much that day that once their little heads hit the pillow they were out like a light. Marigold didn't try to run away in the night as she had the best sleep she had had in a very long time. They slept without nightmares or fears. Everything was forgotten in their peaceful sleep.

(So sorry about the length. This is more of a filler chapter to finish the day before the next few Edith filled chapters. Everything is naturally owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! Thanks!)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning long before the occupants of Downton Abbey woke up Edith Crawley stirred awake in the alley she had fallen asleep in and sat up bleary eyed. It took her a few minutes to remember the events of the previous day. But when she remembered she groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe or really didn't want to believe that her daughters had been moved again. Mr. Brown had told her two years ago that he would do everything possible to find them good homes. And yet the bruises she found on them when she visited spoke of a different story. And worse still her children were now with her parents! Of all people to be with they were with her family.

When she thought about it she figured they were in the best possible hands. She knew deep down that her family would care for them. Would treat them well. Would even love them. But she couldn't admit it. Not now. Maybe not ever. She had fallen so far and yet she had thought she hadn't reached the very bottom. If only she hadn't listened to Michael all those years ago. Maybe then she would be safe. Her daughters happy. Her life on track.

When she thought back to that fateful day Edith couldn't help but sigh. It had started out so stressful. She had gone to see Michael just after receiving the letter from the clinic informing her of her pregnancy. She had gone straight to Michael with the news terrified of what his reaction would be. Would he be angry? Would he be happy? Would he even care? She hadn't been sure. But to her immense relief he had been thrilled. But he didn't want anyone to know the truth. No one was to know that the editor and the columnist were in an affair. It would ruin the paper he had said. So Edith had agreed and wrote a note to her parents before moving in with him.

He hadn't been abusive at first. In fact he had been incredibly loving. He doted on her. He bought many gifts for her and the baby. He even picked out a name for a son. Edith had been worried that if she had a daughter he would be displeased but he was overjoyed when Marigold was born. But Edith began to notice that he would get home later and later. He stopped carrying little Marigold around the flat. He began to get short tempered. Then one day when Marigold was nearly a year old she decided to check up on him at the paper. So she bundled up little Marigold and went to the office to see her lover and father of her child. She wanted to surprise him. Make him happy. Relieve his stress. But instead he became angry and told her to leave immediately. Unfortunately everyone had seen the little girl and realized soon after why their best columnist no longer visited the office.

When he got home that night he was drunk and beat Edith angrily as she had spoiled the secret. He then blamed her for what became the fall of The Sketch.

Edith bit her lip to keep the tears at bay as she shook her head of the memories and stood up in the alley to find something to eat. She knew her daughters needed her to be sober. But she found it difficult to go without for so long. She needed to forget. For when she forgot she could live. She had never been the greatest at expressing her feelings and she couldn't handle her emotions when the memories came back. So she drank to get rid of it all.

Edith kept walking until she found a sign on a store front advertising a job opening. She knew she needed stable income to keep her daughters so maybe just maybe this job will be the one. But once she entered the place and went to apply she was told the position was for men or experienced workers. If she told them just how many jobs she had lost they would kick her out in an instant. So she simply left after snatching a piece of candy off the counter. It wasn't much but it was food. But as she went to unwrap it she stopped herself. Maybe the girls would like the treat, she thought. Edith put the treat into her pocket and kept on walking.

She found a pub that she knew she could use other forms of payment in order to get some booze. But she figured if she drank just a little bit she could slip out before having to pay. So she walked inside and sat down at the counter as memories once again swirled around in her head.

She could remember the first time Michael abused Marigold. It was just a week after Edith's first of several beatings and a week after Michael's drinking problem really began. Marigold had been feeling unwell and so she had taken to crying at all times. Michael had returned home after a particularly long binge and had become offended by the baby's cries. So he pinched her on her chubby little arms. He pinched her over and over again until her arms were covered in little purple marks and she had stopped crying from feeling sick and had begun to scream. Edith had them quickly grabbed the child and ran to her room making sure to lock it as quickly as possible. That night she had held her daughter telling her that it would all be ok. That her daddy was simply upset. It would get better. But it wasn't and it hadn't.

Edith had threatened to leave the next day. She would go home and tell her parents what he had been doing to them. But that had simply enraged Michael. She was surprised that she had lived after that. She was surprised that Marigold was still alive, He threatened to take Marigold far away if she went to her parents. In her fear she relented. In her fear she stayed.

Edith quickly told the bar keeper what she wanted and drank the liquid chasing her memories away. Things only got worse when she remembered. After that incident things had only gotten worse. And those memories were too hard to bare. She couldn't handle the memory of Lillian's conception. Of the day after Lillian was born. Of the weeks and months without food. Of the years of abuse. And finally. Oh she couldn't bear that last memory of Michael. It was far too hard to take. So she drank some more to make those memories go away. To make the ghosts of her past hide away. But for some odd reason no matter how much she drank. No matter what she did. Those memories never left her. But what did she have left? What did she truly have to live for? How could she have been so stupid?

(Everything is naturally owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! Thanks!)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By lunch time Edith had been able to slip out of the pub clumsily. She was just sober enough to realize that she needed to find something to eat. So she wondered around London until she got to the train station. She wasn't sure what day it was but she figured she couldn't get in trouble for being in the same area as her daughters. Just as long as she stayed away from their sight. But first she needed a ticket. Edith knew she didn't have any money to buy herself even a third class ticket but maybe she could simply beg for money. Or beg for a ticket even.

But it proved harder than she had thought. No one would even give her the time of day. They all ignored her or swatted at her as if she was some sort of insect. She knew her reputation was in tatters and that she looked and smelt like some street urchin but did people have to seriously treat her as if she had the plague? With each nasty word and disgusted look she could feel her heart dropping further and further. She had been able to hide away from those of higher social status. Well except for a few of the girls foster parents. But she hadn't had to hear or see what people in her parents' circle thought of her. Until now that is. It hurt to see once friends treat her as if she were born nothing but a bastard in some poverty stricken region instead of the Earl's daughter that she was. It made her wonder what her parents thought of her. What they thought of her daughters. Were they simply bastards in their eyes? Were they simply street urchins or filth to them? She didn't know nor did she really want to find out.

Edith continued to beg until she bumped into Mrs. Crawley. She hadn't seen Isobel in years. She had even avoided the homeless shelters after Michael died as she was afraid Isobel would be there helping those in need. She looked very much the same as the last time she saw her. Except now she had a shocked smile on her face.

Isobel couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She knew it was Edith as her hair and eyes were exactly the same as they had been all those years ago. When she noticed what the woman was wearing she was shocked. What on earth had happened to her? Why did she look so filthy? She was sure that she had run away to live with her editor. The whole family knew that she had become pregnant with his child and ran off to be with him. She could still remember the grief stricken Robert and Cora when they got the note that told them about the baby. Even Violet had been devastated at the news that her granddaughter was with child and would not be returning to them. Isobel knew that Violet had carried that grief with her to the grave. It had broken the old woman when Edith never returned. When Edith never wrote to them. But oddly enough Edith looked homeless and strangely childless.

"Edith is that you?" Isobel asked.

Edith paled and looked around her for an escape but found none. She looked back at Isobel whom had become a good friend to her once upon a time. "Yes Mrs. Crawley. It's Edith Crawley." She said.

Isobel smiled warmly at the younger woman. "Why I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" she asked although she was quite sure she knew the answer to that question.

Edith gave the older woman a fake smile. "I'm fine Isobel. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." She lied.

Isobel shook her head knowingly. Unfortunately Edith looked very much like the young women Isobel used to help. The young women that had fallen so far that there was nearly nothing left. No hope. No life. No home. "Why don't you come with me? I was just going to get on the train for home. You can stay for lunch." She said wary of mentioning the Granthams yet. She wasn't sure if Edith would accept her help if her parents were involved. But did Robert and Cora even know that their daughter was destitute?

Edith nearly shook her head when her stomach let both women knew just how starved she truly was. She needed something to eat and possibly drink as well. If she remembered correctly Isobel should have some alcohol in her kitchen. She would need it if she was going back to Downton. Even if it was just Isobel's home. "That would be lovely Isobel." She said as politely as possible.

Isobel smiled before looking around Edith trying to locate the woman's family. "Where is Mr. Gregson and your child dear?" she asked her unsure of what her answer would be.

Edith grimaced. "Michael is dead and my daughters are not here right now. They are being looked after by someone else." She said.

Isobel didn't comment further as her heart went out to the younger woman. She knew what it was like to have the one you love taken from you by death. But she didn't really know what it was like to have one's own children taken away. But she said nothing of it as she didn't want Edith to simply walk away from her. So she led the younger woman onto the train after purchasing two tickets and sat down across from her in the compartment.

The ride to Downton village was a quite one as neither person knew what to say. Their thoughts occupied by different things.

Edith couldn't help but think of her family. She was so close yet so far away from them. She knew she needed them but she didn't think they would ever help her. It was too late. Too much had happened to simply go to them for anything.

Isobel watched the woman across from her as she remembered the chaos from the day Edith sent that letter. She wondered what she could do to help the woman in front of her. She wondered if she would take her help. If she would even stay.

(Everything is naturally owned by Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! Thanks!)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once they arrived at the station Edith had begun to grow frustrated. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go with Isobel back to Downton. Had she gone insane? She was pretty sure that she had gone at least temporarily insane. She followed Isobel off of the train and towards the village. She was afraid that people would recognize her and tell her parents the she was back. But was she back? Edith wasn't sure how long she would stay. If she stayed at all. But she figured it would be nice to be closer to her daughters.

Isobel walked beside her as they went to her home. She couldn't help but watch the younger woman as she walked with her shoulders slouched beside her. She seemed rigid as she walked alongside her rather slowly. Isobel had never seen Edith walk anyway less than dignified. It was as if she was with another person altogether. When they reached her house Isobel led her inside and sat with her in the dining room. She knew the young woman was hungry so she simply ordered some lunch.

"So how have you really been Edith?" Isobel asked deciding that being direct with her would be the best possible route.

Edith fiddled with her hands in her lap as she sighed. "It's been difficult." She said blandly.

Isobel nodded and frowned. "Where do you live now?" she asked pretty sure the woman had no home.

Edith sighed. "I don't have a home or a place to stay. Michael couldn't pay the bills after he was fired. I simply live wherever I can find a place to lie down." She answered honestly. As she spoke their lunches were brought out and Edith quickly ate what was placed on her plate not bothering to take her time to even taste it.

Isobel watched with worry as Edith ate. She had seen people in some bad situations before but for someone raised in the upper class to eat as if the food would disappear before her eyes was something she was not used to. She knew she needed to help the younger woman.

After she ate Edith grabbed the glass of wine and drank it greedily before turning to Isobel. "Do you have more you could spare?" she asked.

Isobel nodded and had more wine poured for her. She wasn't sure if giving the woman more wine was a good thing or not but she figured it would be a good way to keep the woman over longer. For the longer she stayed the more Isobel could help her. "Now Edith why don't we start from the beginning. What happened that day that kept you from your family?" she asked.

Edith sighed as she took a sip of the wine. "Michael wanted me to live with him. We were going to be happy. A perfect little family. I couldn't go back home to the abbey. I knew how they would view me. Poor delusion Edith. The whore that couldn't say no. I didn't want to hear all of that." She said honestly as she took some more wine. She was tempted to simply take the entire bottle but so far the questioning wasn't all that difficult. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell someone the whole story.

Isobel nodded and smiled sadly. "I assume it hadn't worked out the way you had hoped." She said. She could tell simply by the way the woman was dressed that her dreams hadn't come to pass. But what could've happened to have her become destitute?

Edith chuckled darkly. "No. At first everything was fine. He hid me away in his flat and we were happy. Then Marigold was born and we were happy. But then things changed. He changed. And not for the best." she said.

Isobel frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. He changed? But how and why? She couldn't think of anything that would change such a situation. Although the fact that he hid her away bothered Isobel. Was he ashamed of what they had done? Did he not want others to know the truth? Had Edith done something to let others know and Michael became enraged? She surely hoped not. "What changed him?" she asked.

Edith sighed and took another sip of wine. "I went to see him at the office. Others saw Marigold and fit the pieces together. He wasn't happy that people knew. He was angry with me. He blamed me for his own downfall." she said.

Isobel frowned before remembering that several years ago The Sketch had been bought out by Sir Richard Carlisle. From what she had heard the editor of The Sketch had been replaced by a new editor and that man had brought the paper so far into debt that Carlisle bought it for little to nothing. That couldn't have made Michael very glad. It would make any man's blood run red with anger. But the question remained. Did he take his anger out on Edith and her baby daughter? "When The Sketch got a new editor?" she asked.

Edith nodded. "The others at the paper didn't feel comfortable with having someone that was morally ambiguous working for the paper. They then replaced him after he began to drink. He was a liability they had said. No one would read a paper edited and written by lovers. It was too bohemian for them." she said with a snort. She knew what they had done was wrong but it wasn't like they had been the only two people not morally right.

Isobel nodded in understanding. She understood what the others at the paper had been thinking. It wouldn't have been good for the paper if word had gotten out. But to cast a man out of a job just seemed harsh especially when a child and woman were involved. "Did he get a job after that?" she asked.

Edith sighed. "He got a few odd jobs here and there. But nothing permanent and nothing substantial. I'm still unsure as to how he was able to pay rent all those years. Even with the money we saved from not buying much in the way of necessities there wasn't enough to cover his drinking and the rent. Then when Lillian was born we had nearly nothing left. She was only a babe when he died." she said. When Lillian had been born they had been so far into debt that she was surprised when looking back that the girls hadn't been taken then and there. Maybe it would have been better had they been taken away then. Then Michael wouldn't have been able to hurt them more. But naturally luck had never been hers.

Isobel sighed. She couldn't imagine that that would've been much help to the man's temper. The fact that Edith never tried to contact her family for help bothered her. Why hadn't she sent word? Didn't she know that they would've done anything to help? The whole family would've stopped what they were doing and gone straight to her with several constables if they knew the whole situation. Although she did need to know if he had abused her. "Edith dear did he ever hurt you? Physically I mean? You and the girls?" she asked with a slight fear in her heart. She was fond of the woman as had Matthew been and the idea of anyone harming her bothered her greatly.

Edith finished off her wine before nodding her head. "All three of us Isobel." She said quietly trying to keep her emotions in check.

Isobel put a hand over hers. "It's over now Edith. You said he died. Well a dead man can't hurt you anymore." She said sadly. She couldn't believe anyone could actually beat a woman and children.

Edith snorted and shook her head. "That's just the thing Isobel. He can. When I think or sleep he very well can and does. And my girls. My god my girls! Others have hurt them and there wasn't a thing I could do about It." she said as her eyes watered at the memory of all of those marks. Her precious babies had been abused and starved and no matter how many times she told the authorities about it nothing was done. Mr. Brown did his best but it was never good enough. They always ended up hurt. And she was often laughed at for thinking she had any say in her daughters' lives. She was simply an awful mother who wasn't allowed with her daughters very much.

Isobel gasped at that. Edith's children were abused while not with their mother? But what could've happened to have the girls out of her care? Was it having no place to live? Was it the fact that their mother was destitute? "Edith why aren't your girls with you?" she asked cautiously.

Edith sighed. "I was drunk. I left them in an alley with promises of food. I got drunk and they took them." She said before finally taking the bottle and simply draining it much to Isobel's concern.

Isobel sighed. How could she help Edith? How could she help her get to a place where she could be with her daughters? She wasn't sure but she would try. She would do whatever it took to help the small family. But first. "Do your parents know?" she asked.

Edith nodded. "They live with them now." she said as she started looking for more to drink.

(I hope you like this chapter. Writing Isobel and Edith was harder than I had expected. Please tell me what you think of it! Read and Review! Thanks! Oh and like always I own nothing its all Julienne Fellows!)


End file.
